Hana
Hana (カザハナ, Kazahana in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation route. She is voiced by Yayoi Sugaya in the Japanese version and Karen Strassman in the English version. Profile One of the best samurai in Hoshido and a distant relative of the Hoshido royal family, Hana is Sakura's loyal subordinate and personal bodyguard, they have been best friends since childhood. Personality Depicted as the stereotypical tomboy, Hana has a terrible sense of self-restraint. This is evidenced through her first appearance on the Hoshido route, where she is observed to argue heatedly with Subaki over who "Sakura's best subordinate" is. Hana cares a great deal about Sakura, even holding some resentment for the Avatar because their kidnapping caused a great deal of sadness to Sakura. However, she later apologizes to them because it was not by their choice that they were kidnapped. Although Hana is considered to be one of the best samurai in all of Hoshido, she does not boast about it; instead, she ensures that she never misses a single day of training. Hana is also known to have a very odd sense of taste; in her C support with Saizo, he gives her a steamed bun (in the original Japanese script he gives her Ninja rations) which are meant to not taste particularly nice and Hana comments on how great it tastes, much to Saizo's confusion. Hana enjoys cherry blossoms the most. Her birthday is March 28. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 -A Vow Upheld= |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |65% |10% |60% |75% |40% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |65% |15% |60% |75% |40% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Swordmaster |45% |70% |10% |55% |65% |35% |30% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Weapon Master Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Keaton (Revelation only) * Laslow (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Sakura * Setsuna * Effie (Revelation only) * Felicia * Hana's children Quotes Level Up * "Nice! I got a little bit stronger." (2-3 stats up) * "Aw, what a shame." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Let's see how this works for me." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I can do this!" * "Let's have fun!" * "Wow, intimidating!" Dual Strike * "Here I come!" * "Ready or not?" * "You've left an opening!" Dual Guard Defeated Enemy "This fight is over!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" Critical/Skill * "Prepare yourself!" * "It's all me!" * "I got this!" * "With all my strength!" Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Defeated Enemy *"This fight is over!" *"You put up a good fight!" *"Phew!" *"Of course!" Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Possible Endings Etymology Kazahana means snowflake in Japanese. Hana, ''with certain kanji, can mean either flower (花) or nose (鼻) in Japanese. Trivia *Hana was voted as the 21st most popular female on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. *Hana shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Mozu, Olivia and Anna. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters